Yoga
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen Joanne Fluff. Joanne teaches Maureen how to do yoga. Oneshot.


**I can't resist writing Mo/Jo fluff, so here's another!**

**I Don't Own Rent.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yoga**

Joanne stood in the middle of the living room and watched as the girl on the TV performed the next yoga move. The lawyer focused all her attention to the words and actions and followed along. She had been doing yoga for as long as she could remember, it was a good way to help her relax, and she also loved the health and fitness aspect of it.

Joanne was so into what she was doing she didn't even hear Maureen walk into the apartment. Maureen walked in nonchalantly and tossed her stuff done in its rightful place, which was the ground.

She walked into the living room and took a glimpse at her wife. Right away her breath was taken away, Joanne was wearing sweat pants, and a sports bra, which left her perfectly bare stomach in sight. Her hair was somewhat pulled back and she had a cute concentrated look on her face.

Maureen smiled to herself as she watched a little bit longer, after realizing Joanne had no idea she was home, the diva quickly made her way into the living room and stood behind Joanne.

Joanne still somehow unaware of Maureen's attendance followed the next move on the TV, which had her extend her arms as if she was pushing people away on either side.

Maureen took this as an advantage and moved closer to the lawyer, she wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist and let her finger draw circles around her belly button.

"Maureen," Joanne said startled. "How long have you been here?"

"Five minutes." Maureen answered as she placed small lingering kisses on Joanne's neck.

Joanne sighed at the kisses, and then took in a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Can you teach me?" Maureen asked seductively in her ear. "Then I'll teach you my version of yoga."

A shiver when through Joanne's body as she felt Maureen's hot breathe on her ear. "Sure, it's easy just follow along with the TV."

Maureen eyed the TV then Joanne's position; she slowly brought her hands to Joanne's sides and gently trailed them up and around to her exposed back. Once Maureen's hands were on the small of her back, she slowly slid them up to her shoulders and down the lawyer's long arms. Once at the end of the arms Maureen interlaced their fingers.

"I want to follow along with you." Maureen said while nibbling on Joanne's ear.

Joanne let out a pleasurable gasp. "Yeah okay."

Maureen smiled when she felt Joanne turn to face her.

"Sit on the couch." Joanne demanded.

Maureen did as she was told, once seated Joanne walked towards her and straddled her thighs.

"I think I'm going to love yoga." Maureen said as pulled Joanne closer.

"Shhh." Joanne said as she brought her lips closer to Maureen's. "You are supposed to concentrate."

They both stared at each other for a moment while the yoga video played in the background. Joanne leaned in to kiss her wife but pulled back went Maureen jumped at her lips.

Joanne shook her head and pushed Maureen back. "I'm the instructor."

An aroused smile spread on Maureen's lips. "Well then instruct."

"Let me." Joanne said as she once more leaned into Maureen.

Maureen controlled herself this time and let Joanne do what she had to do. The lawyer grabbed the diva's bottom lip with her teeth and tugged on it gently but roughly. She then began kissing Maureen in a forceful kiss.

Joanne pulled away so she could catch her breath. "I think you need a more appropriate outfit."

Maureen looked down at what she was wearing; tight black pants and a skintight low cut t-shirt. "Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, take them off." Joanne said.

Maureen smiled brightly; Joanne hardly ever acted like this, I mean Joanne loved to get it on, but she was more of a less role play, more romantic kind of lover, so whenever the opportunity came up Maureen wasted no time, and gratefully listened to every demand her wife gave her.

Shortly after Maureen was down to her bra and panties. Joanne reclaimed her spot on top and began re-introducing the diva's skin to her mouth.

Maureen leaned her head back against the couch and let Joanne do her job, which she was so very good at.

"Oh Joanne I love you." Maureen said as she let out a moan. "Now how about you let the student take over?"

Joanne stopped what she was doing and sat up raising her eyebrow.

Maureen smirked seductively and flipped them over so she was now on top and undressing her lover all the while she skillfully worked her mouth.

Twenty minutes later they both were lying on the ground with a blanket wrapped around them.

"Wow." Joanne said breathlessly.

Maureen turned her head to face her. "I know we should do yoga everyday."

Joanne rolled over so she was lying on top of Maureen. "I think I might have to agree with you on that one. You're pretty good for a beginner."

"And you are an excellent teacher, but I think I could use another lesson." Maureen stated.

"Oh yeah?" Joanne asked.

"Yep."

Joanne leaned down and rewarded Maureen's lips with a kiss. "Maybe we should start right now."

"Sounds good to me." Maureen replied as she wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist and pulled her close, which began their next round of "yoga lessons."


End file.
